


Saintly Jealousy

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Humor, also minor spoilers after act 3, also this hcanon has been in my head for a while, basically some self obligatory self indulgence coz i finished my second assgnm, intsys u can pry my denial from my cold dead hands, redemption au where berkut lives n rinea is revived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Alm was thankful that Berkut - while hesitantly, at first - joined his army in hopes of redemption. However, there were some moments that made Alm think how impossible irrational Berkut could be.





	Saintly Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Redemption AU where Berkut lives and Rinea was revived and the two joined Alm's army as a path of redemption and a happy ending :')

  Heavy coughs sputtered out of his bruised mouth. Teeth clenching back the pain that pierced his back, Alm shakily, but carefully wobbled back to his feet with his sword that was sheathed into the ground as support. The enemy before him was unmoving, lifeless – thankfully – and Alm thanked the Mother that he didn’t have to go through the enemy twice.  
  
  “Gods, you look like a terrible disappointment.”  
  
  Ah, as if the wounds on his body weren’t bad enough.  
  
  A scowl slowly formed his throbbing mouth, Alm took a deep breath and looked to the side. “What matters is that the enemy is dead, Berkut.” Back straightened with both hands on the hilt of his sword, he stifled a groan to see such a rude scoff on the gold knight.  
  
  “It doesn’t matter at all if the so-called hero is dead as well, does it?” Though a part of him bit back a smirk at the – in his opinion, anyways – amusing idea, Berkut did hold his breath to feel a twinge of concern for his cousin.  
  
  Only a bit.  
  
  So with hands tightened around the reins of his horse, Berkut gazed at the battle before him. “As fun as it is to imagine it, go heal up so you won’t be the cause of us losing this battle.” He didn’t turn, but the gold knight knew Alm was probably gaping or huffing at his blatant, albeit just as genuinely concerned, advice.  
  
  It was now Berkut’s turn to gulp down a groan to hear Alm’s stupefied, “What?”  
  
  “Heal, you idiot!” Head snapped to the prince’s direction, Berkut scorned bitterly at the shocked expression before commanding his horse to gallop away.  
  
  Shock still flashed upon Alm’s face, though the bafflement was now mostly at the fact – at the very idea – that it was probably the first time he had heard such…worry in Berkut’s voice.  
  
  Well, it was either that or Alm may be hallucinating.  
  
  The pounding pain in his back snapped his train of thought. Quickly shaking his head to get back to reality, Alm started scanning the battlefield for nearby saints. Tatiana was nowhere to be seen – probably clinging close to Zeke, which wasn’t a huge surprise to the prince at all. Silque could be seen but she was far, too far. The distance pulled a long, long groan out of him since he was by feet. Alm could shout for her to come, but he knew that by doing so, he would be attracting the enemies nearby as well.  
  
  Finally, a smile tickled the corners of his mouth when he saw a certain saint standing a few feet away from where he stood.  
  
  “Rinea!” The name rolled so casually off his tongue, green eyes then flickered in joy at the success of the saint’s attention.  
  
  At the sound of her name, Rinea looked around before directing her gaze at the wounded prince. “Oh, Prince Alm!” The staff always in her right hand, the heavenly saint merely gasped shortly at the sight of blood and bruises on him. “Oh, that doesn’t look sound…” One hand lightly brushing her twitching mouth, she briefly glanced at the other soldiers close to her.  
  
  Once reassuring herself that Mathilda and Clive were faring well on their own, Rinea wasted no time and quickly approached the waiting prince.  
  
  She did, however, stop when a certain horse halted right in front of her.  
  
  Azure eyes shocked at the presence of the familiar dark horse, she cocked her head upwards. “B-Berkut?!” Both hands now tight on the staff and pressed quite close to her maniacally beating chest, Rinea merely gaped in stupor when Berkut didn’t even cast a single glance at her.  
  
  Instead, he was glaring very, very sourly at someone in particular.  
  
  “No,” was all Berkut said.  
  
  And it was more than enough to rile Alm up.  
  
  “Oh, COME ON!” Throat burned at the sudden pitch, Alm didn’t give a damn and raised one hand. “She’s literally the only saint ne _arby—!_ ” Hisses replaced the anger that fumed out of him. Still, Alm didn’t back down. Neither did he turn away from the rude glare from a man who sat proudly atop his horse.  
  
  Gods, what Alm wouldn’t give to wipe that smirk off of him right now.  
  
  “Berkut, my love…”  
  
  Although sounds of screams and steel clashing steel echoed towards the bright blue sky, Berkut could perfectly hear her beautiful, beautiful, angelic voice.  
  
  Which, sadly, only made him more stubborn.  
  
  Head turned to the left to look at his sun and stars, Berkut choked down a long, long, groan before glaring back at the now equally bitter Alm. Words were absent from the gold knight for a while, but mesmerizingly deep brown eyes did scan the battlefield as if the unreasonable argument they were having right now had been magically resolved.  
  
  Before Alm could say anything, surprise instead flickered in a pair of brilliant greens to see Berkut’s horse galloping away.  
  
  “I—what?” Though there were no more barricades between him and Rinea, the two now merely gaped in stupor at the distance Berkut was heading.  
  
  Stupor turned to curiosity, then evolved into full-blown bafflement when he realized what the gold knight was doing.  
  
  Honestly, Alm couldn’t believe that they were related at all. “Oh—what the—?!”  
  
  “Here.”  
  
  Just before Alm had regained back his senses and could finish his ongoing line of bafflement, Berkut had approached and stopped between the two. Without haste, he dropped the still surprised Silque – carefully and gently, of course; he was a gentleman, not a brute – with the ease of his right arm. Before anyone could say or react properly at the maddening pace of a situation, Berkut looked to his left and reached out for Rinea with his left hand.  
  
  Rinea was just as bewildered as any of them, but reality came crashing down faster on her when she realized the hand before her. Azure eyes blinked once, twice, dumbly staring at the waiting hand before trailing her clear gaze at the soft smile upon her beloved’s lips.  
  
  She was still in shock, but her heart now raced for a whole different matter.  
  
  Without hesitation, she gripped his hand. With ease and grace, he tugged her upwards until she sat right in front of him.  
  
  Her left side now brushing his chest, Berkut looked to the side, mouth forming the cockiest grin one had ever seen. “There, you got your saint.” Head cocked in sheer pride, the gold knight pressed a short but sweet kiss to Rinea’s head before commanding his horse to gallop away. In seconds, the two disappeared from sight, yet Berkut’s roaring laughter hatefully echoed amidst the heated battle.  
  
  Seconds turned to minutes.  
  
  Panting turned to breathing.  
  
  It took the sound of Berkut’s haughty cackle and enemies screaming about to snap Alm back to his senses.  
  
  Once he managed to think clearly, however, Alm then groaned at the question that then pretty much hounded him for the rest of the day: _How in Mother’s name is someone so selfish, so cocky, and so childishly jealous related to me?_  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> intelligent system give me berkut and rinea in heroes u cowards


End file.
